


Monster Match #14: Kodkod Wildcat Rakshasa

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Exophilia, Other, Rakshasa, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: For Sugary-Mistery: The kodkod (also called güiña or hiuña) is the smallest cat in the Americas. It lives primarily in central and southern Chile and marginally in adjoining areas of Argentina. Since 2002, it has been listed as Vulnerable on the IUCN Red List as the total effective population may comprise less than 10,000 mature individuals. It has dark spots, a pale underside and a ringed tail, and its fur color ranges from brownish-yellow to grey-brown. The ears are black with a white spot, while the dark spots on the shoulders and neck almost merge to form a series of dotted streaks.





	1. Chapter 1

School had been daunting, and it didn’t help that on the very first day, you’d managed to rip your bag immediately upon entering the first building. Cursing yourself silently, you began to gather up your things.

“Can I help?” A voice asked. Kneeling next to you was the cutest rakshasa you’d ever seen in your life. Their fur was beautiful, fluffy, and looked soft to the touch. Their yellow eyes looked at you in concern. You were so stunned and shy that you could barely get words out.

“Oh… yes…. thank you…” You said in a barely-heard whisper.

They smiled kindly at you and helped you gather your books and supplies. “I’ve got an emergency sewing kit in my bag,” They said. “If you like, I can sew up your bag before you get to your first class, if you have the time.”

You nodded shyly and stammered more thanks. They helped you sit your things on a nearby bench and held out their hand for your bag. They took out their kit and began stitching up your bag as you watched in a comfortable silence.

“There,” They said. “All done.” They handed it back with a wide, sweet smile. “I’m Pau, by the way. What’s your name?”

You told them while examining your bag. They’d not only sewn it so sturdily that it would likely last for a hundred years, but they’d also embroidered a little sunflower on it, which they couldn’t have known, but was your favorite flower.

“Well,” They said sadly. “It’s almost time for my class. I hope I see you again.”

You found it hard to speak to them, but you nodded enthusiastically. They stood and waved, and you waved back, watching them disappear in the sea of people that flooded the hallways to their classes. Sighing, you got up and made your way to your own class.

Much to your surprise, Pau was sitting at a table already with an empty seat next to them. They smiled as they saw you enter and gestured at the empty space. You smiled back and joined them.

You had a feeling school was going to be a lot better from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

Pau had been your class partner for a few months now, and the more you learned about him, the harder you fell in love with him. But you were much too shy to ask him out or even to do something as a friend after class. He either wasn’t interested in you or also shy and he’d never asked you to do anything either, so the only time you saw him was in school.

You daydreamed about the two of you sitting in a theater and holding hands, going to dinner at a shitty pizza place, and other cute date things that make you squeal in excitement when you were alone, but they’re just dreams and you knew it. It would never really happen.

“Did you have trouble with the homework?” Pau asked as the two of you sat for class. “Because I did.”

“No, actually, I kinda breezed through it,” You replied sheepishly.

“You should tutor me then,” he replied with a laugh.

“I mean… I will… if you like,” You mumbled.

“Really?” He said, his ears perking up and twitching in excitement.

“Sure…” You replied, looking up at him through your lashes a little, biting your lip shyly.

He grinned widely. “How about we have dinner first?”

Your eyes widened. “Like… a date?”

“Seems fair to me,” he said with a wink. “Is that cool with you?”

“Very much,” You said, grinning back. “Very, very much.”

He sighed in relief. “I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while, but you were so quiet, I assumed you weren’t interested.”

“No, I am!” You assured him. “I assumed the same about you.”

He laughed and bumped his shoulder against you. “Well, let’s promise to talk to each other from now on and not assume things, okay?”

You bumped him back. “Okay. Promise.


End file.
